Random Omegle Chats
by Following-Nature's-Path
Summary: Random chats I have on Omegle when I get bored! I nromally get reallllllllyyyyyyy bored
1. Chapter 1

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like swimming.

**You:** Hiya!

**Stranger:** Hiya back!

**You:** How are you?

**Stranger:** I'm great and you?

**You:** Pretty good

**Stranger:** I hope so

**You:** Thanks

**Stranger:** So what's your favorite stroke?

**You:** Back stroke

**Stranger:** Really? I suck at that

**You:** I love back stroke! What is yours?

**Stranger:** Breast

**Stranger:** I'm god at that

**You:** im best at back stroke

**Stranger:** Really now? What's your time

**Stranger:** 50

**You:** 38

**Stranger:** Pretty good

**You:** i have the fastest time on the team

**Stranger:** You a guy or girl

**You:** girl

**You:** you?

**Stranger:** I'm a guuuuuy

**You:** haha lol

**Stranger:** So what part if this large world do you live in?

**You:** Russia!

**Stranger:** Oh I hear the girls in Russia are beautiful!

**You:** some are, some aren,t

**Stranger:** Am I right?

**Stranger:** Well r u? Be honest

**Stranger:** Oh I'm 17

**Stranger:** So it's not weird lol

**You:** I don't think I am but my friends all say I'm pretty... I don't agree

**Stranger:** Why not?

**You:** I feel like I'm overweight... I know I'm not but it still bothers me.

**Stranger:** If you know your not your fine!

**Stranger:** Why else

**You:** I have brown hair... its really plain. I'm nothing special

**Stranger:** What about your face? Eye color, body that all counts

**Stranger:** Many people care about that

**Stranger:** I like personality though

**You:** i have dark hazel eyes, im sorta short... but i also think that personality counts

**Stranger:** And teeth also lol

**Stranger:** A smile is the first thing I notice

**You:** straight teeth, i still have braces...

**Stranger:** How old r u?

**You:** 14... a "rebellious" teenager

**Stranger:** Lmao you smoke?

**Stranger:** Drink?

**You:** neither

**Stranger:** Good!

**You:** I have never tasted alcohol

**Stranger:** Don't drink until your 17 lol

**Stranger:** 14 is way to young

**Stranger:** Oh and never smoke

**You:** I have no wish to smoke

**Stranger:** But your Russian you will drink by 15 lmao

**Stranger:** What part of Russia?

**You:** I live near moscow

**Stranger:** You know if Hitler lefty earlier in the summer he would have taken Moscow

**Stranger:** Left*

**Stranger:** Yooo

**You:** but we are moving soon

**You:** sorry, my friend was telling me something

**Stranger:** To where

**You:** Tver

**Stranger:** Tell your friend I said, "sup"

**You:** she said Privet! it means hello

**Stranger:** Oh I know that lmao

**Stranger:** My friend is Russian

**You:** sorry, Im used to people who dont understand

**Stranger:** Oh don't worry about it

**Stranger:** I'd do that too

**You:** Yay! ^.^

**Stranger:** Do you travel?

**You:** A ton!

**Stranger:** To where?

**You:** I used to go to Germany during the summer to stay with my cousin, but now i go to California! In America!

**Stranger:** Ahh man It was great talking to you but I have to go. Don't put yourself down I'm sure your beautiful and when those braces come off you will be better. I live in America NY. It's great. If you want to talk again I'll be in the swimming interest just say Privet!

**Stranger:** What's your name?

**You:** Elizabetta! and I will!

**You:** and thanks...

**Stranger:** Gonna Showa

**Stranger:** My name Is Alec

**You:** ok! Nice to meet you Alec! and I guess this is good bye...

**Stranger:** Facebook?

**You:** dont have one

**Stranger:** You should make one

**You:** i need to

**Stranger:** Alec Dukas is my name

**You:** Elizabetta Mihalache

**You:** I will friend you when I make my Facebook

**Stranger:** Okay I guess This is goodbye

**Stranger:** For now

**You:** Bye for now! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Omegle couldn't find anyone who shares interests with you, so this stranger is completely random. Try adding more interests!

**You:** hi

**Stranger:** Hi

**You:** sup?

**Stranger:** Nothing much, just watching RWBY. You?

**You:** watching supernatural

**Stranger:** Sweet. What episode?

**You:** party on garth

**Stranger:** Love it.

**You:** yush! i like how they all have to get drunk to see the creature

**Stranger:** Dean getting hammered "Me likey," fucking love it.

**Stranger:** Haven't seen that ep in ages!

**You:** Yes! omg youi like supernatural?

**Stranger:** Hells yes.

**Stranger:** I'm like, behind a season though, because I couldn't stream season 8 because of university. Catching up this summer with my mum though!

**You:** I have to wait until i can get season 8 on netflix

**You:** blegh!

**Stranger:** Sucks so bad!

**You:** you understand! and tnt just started back at season 1

**Stranger:** Awww im in uk!

**Stranger:** I dont get it :(

**You:** im in america for college

**You:** i am from russia though

**Stranger:** Jealous of you being able to get American Netflix.

**Stranger:** :P

**You:** ^.^ i love America sometimes

**You:** well... most of the time

**Stranger:** Same.

**You:** i wish i could go back to England sometime...

**Stranger:** Where have you been over here?

**You:** london... like every one else

**Stranger:** Haha, i seee.

**You:** i want to go to the country though...

**You:** i dont really like crowded cities

**Stranger:** Better to go to Wales for that then.

**Stranger:** Ever seen Merlin?

**Stranger:** That's where they film it, in Wales.

**You:** MERLIN OMG YUSH!

**You:** MUST GO TO WALES

**Stranger:** Haah! It's where I go to Uni.

**Stranger:** Not exactly where they filmed, but like, up the road.

**Stranger:** That's where I live.

**You:** Oh goodness that is so cool! you are so lucky!

**Stranger:** It's kind of cool :)

**You:** do you like doctor who?

**Stranger:** I'm not a big ffan these days, but back in the David Tennant days I was a massive fan!

**Stranger:** Of that and Torchwood.

**You:** Yes! i was at a nerd hq convention here in america and Jared Padalecki mentioned doctor who

**Stranger:** Uuuuuuuugh. I'm so jealous!

**You:** he said he was too big to fit... ^.^

**Stranger:** OH! I SAW THAT. I NEARLY DIED.

**You:** lol it was funny... he was slightly drunk but god it was so cute!

**Stranger:** He's a giant baby, that's why xd

**You:** Yes! And he loves his hair!

**Stranger:** That he does.!


	3. Chapter 3

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like supernatural.

**Stranger:** hey

**You:** Hello

**Stranger:** i hav a question

**You:** Yes?

**Stranger:** its just that im going on a trip and need some episodes for the road

**Stranger:** suggestions?

**You:** Party On Garth, A Very Supernatural Christmas, The French Mistake, The Mystery Spot

**Stranger:** any thoers?

**Stranger:** even just random ones

**You:** yes

**You:** hold on!

**Stranger:** ok

**Stranger:** sorry friend

**You:** Croatoan, No Rest For The Wicked, Out With The Old, The Born-Again Identity

**You:** Hello Cruel World, Meet The New Boss

**You:** There Will Be Blood, Survival of The Fittest

**You:** ok

**You:** I think thats all

**Stranger:** yes thank you

**Stranger:** everyone kept saying french mistake and changing chanels and even though they're good iv seen them far too much so

**Stranger:** yeah

**You:** I really liked The Born-Again Identity

**Stranger:** what happened in that one again?

**You:** It's the one when Sam goes to the insane asylum because of Lucifer and a car crash and then Cas comes back

**You:** And then Cas saves the day! ^.^ lol

**Stranger:** oh right!

**Stranger:** seen that one so many times

**Stranger:** i love crazy

**You:** yup. I really like when Lucifer wakes Sam up with the radio... lol Luci is a funny guy

**Stranger:** yes yes he is

**Stranger:** and cute

**Stranger:** a bit

**Stranger:** maybe

**Stranger:** yes

**Stranger:** yes he is

**You:** He is freaking adorable sometimes!

**Stranger:** yes

**You:** Omg I love Lucifer...

**You:** Who is your fave?

**Stranger:** out of all the characters?

**You:** yes

**Stranger:** dean

**Stranger:** def dean

**Stranger:** in the minor characters?

**Stranger:** it would be charlie

**You:** I agree with you on that

**Stranger:** charlie is so freaking cool!

**Stranger:** if you like charlie, you should watch The Guild cuz felicia day (plays charlie) is the main character, a shy gamer girl with a secret fiery side to her it basically like charlies but for hours!

**You:** OMG YES!

**Stranger:** ok im sorry but i have to go its 3am here and i need to sleep gooday friennd!

**You:** its same here! But bye!

**Stranger:** bye!

Stranger has disconnected.


	4. Chapter 4

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like supernatural.

**Stranger:** Faith Novak(OC:Castiel's sister) walked briskly around Heaven in hope she'd find her brother. "Cas?" She called out, not response. Faith started to walk faster and started to worry. All the angels were falling rapidly and their family had gone, and Cas was all she had left. She soon spotted a man in a trenchcoat and ran towards him, standing infront of her brother. "Cas!" (Roleplay as Castiel please? Faith is 18, black hair, bright blue eyes)

**You:** (ok!) "What sister?" he responds, sounding slightly amused

**Stranger:** "I was just worried, that's all." She smiled a little.

**You:** He smiles back, looking at her. "about what?"

**Stranger:** "I didn't know if you were okay or not."

**You:** He nods, smiling still. "are you okay?" (im sorry i suck at rping as cas)

**Stranger:** (It's okay, your doing great) "I'm fine." She nodded, smiling a little.

**You:** ((lol i normally rp as lucifer! this is quite a change for me) "what have you been doing lately?"

**Stranger:** "Nothing much, the past hour I've been trying to find you."

**You:** Looks slightly surprised. "oh"

**Stranger:** "Mom's gone..everyone else is gone."

**You:** "where are they? or do you even know?"

**Stranger:** "They're gone...dead." A tear ran down her cheek.

**You:** He pulls her into a hug. "its ok... you still have me"

**Stranger:** "Don't ever leave." She sobbed.

**You:** He hugs her tighter. "I promise I will never leave you Faith."

**Stranger:** "Thank you." She sobbed and hugged him tightly back.

**You:** "I promise" He whispers, more to himself than to her

**Stranger:** She continued hugging him and crying silently.

**You:** He keeps holding her close, a single tear falling.

**Stranger:** She sobbed silently into his coat as she held onto him tightly.

**You:** He smiles and lets her cry it out. "it will be okay...

**Stranger:** "No it won't." She sniffled, looking up at him.

**You:** "you still have me, and we will never leave each other... we can make it through this..." He wipes her tears off.

**Stranger:** "I-I guess." She mumbled and smiled a little.

**You:** He nods and pulls her close again, hugging her.

**Stranger:** She hugged him back again, her head on his chest.

**You:** He smiles and pats her back soothingly.

**Stranger:** "Thanks." She smiled back.

**You:** "You're welcome."

**Stranger:** "What do you want to do now?"

**You:** Looks around. "hmm... Is there anything you want to do?"

**Stranger:** "There isn't really much to do here anymore."

**You:** He nods, sighing softly

**Stranger:** She looked up at him for a second and wiped her tears away.

**You:** He looks around again.

**Stranger:** "Why is everyone falling?" She asked quietly.

**You:** His eyes narrow slightly. "I don't know..."

**Stranger:** She shrugged and little and then looked away.

**You:** (oh god i am so sorry but I gtg)

**You:** (thanks for the rp! bai!)

**Stranger:** (It's okay, thanks for role playing!)


End file.
